Red Visions
by Rabbit in the Hat
Summary: Meiling puede ver cualquier cosa sobre el futuro de las personas. Incluso puede decirte cuál es el nombre de esa persona destinada para ti. Allen X Lavi. Fluffy.


**Notas****:** Éste es el primer fanfic de DGM que escribo y también el primero (principalmente yaoi xD) que hago en mucho tiempo, así que mis disculpas por cualquier clase de fallo. Por cierto, está basado en los capítulos de relleno del anime.

_Allen x Lavi_

"Cuando estoy en contacto con mi inocencia, ésta me permite ver cosas. Como visiones. Sobre el futuro. Sabes? Podría decirte lo que sucederá en tu vida mañana, dentro de una semana o un mes. Incluso años. Podría decirte cuántos años vivirás o si tendrás hijos. O cuál podría ser el trabajo ideal para ti. Podría decirte prácticamente todo..."

Allen Walker parpadeó. Frente a él, sentada a la mesa de una cocina, se encontraba aquella niña pequeña de cabello rojizo. Tenía una sonrisa tímida dibujada en los labios, más el modo en que sus ojos irradiaban parecía estar lleno de felicidad.

Realmente disfrutaba con lo que hacía.

Los ojos del joven exorcista rodaron hacia abajo. Entre las manos de la niña el cristal nublado de una pequeña esfera resplandecía con luz propia, y nuevamente, como había estado haciendo desde que descubrieron que la pequeña era compatible con la inocencia, no pudo evitar pensar en cuán fascinantes resultaban las habilidades de Meiling.

Sentada a su lado, Lenalee Lee, quien al parecer estaba pensando en cosas parecidas, apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa. Afuera se habían quedado el viejo Bookman y su aprendiz montando guardia en espera de cualquier clase de ataque que pudiera sucederse en el corto tiempo del que disponían antes de marcharse de aquél pequeño pueblo asiático, pero adentro de la casa, el abuelo de la niña había insistido en preparar para ellos, al menos, una comida casera que bien estaba haciéndoles falta a todos. Y en especial a ella, quien vería por última vez a su abuelo y la casa en la que había crecido.

"Cualquier cosa?" inquirió la exorcista, mientras una sonrisa juguetona se extendía por sus labios. "Incluso cuántos hijos tendré?"

Meiling cabeceó afirmativamente, mientras sus dedos acariciaban casi cariñosamente la superficie de su esfera de cristal.

"Te gustaría que leyera tu futuro para ti, Lenalee-chan?"

"Eso sería..." comenzó a decir Allen, a quien el futuro nunca le había parecido algo particularmente prometedor, más la sonrisa en la boca de su amiga se ensanchó tanto que el muchacho tuvo que retroceder hasta el costado en que Arystar Krory jugueteaba con la cola de Timpampy, quien descansaba sobre la mesa.

"Podrías decirme con quién voy a casarme?" la emoción que embargó la voz de la chica nunca le había parecido a Allen tan aplastante, y cuando Meiling le devolvió la sonrisa, el joven Destructor del Tiempo sintió cómo una pequeña arcada le recorría.

Aquella había terminado convirtiéndose, de algún modo, en una conversación de chicas.

Poniéndose de pie, se apartó de la mesa. El aroma a comida recién preparada flotaba en el ambiente, e inspirando profundamente, su estómago rechistó con alegría.

Ah. Definitivamente aquél era su verdadero y único amor.

Si Meiling viese dentro de la esfera en aquellos momentos e intentase leer el futuro del joven Walker en los siguientes minutos, seguramente se encontraría con un montón de trastos sucios y una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro. Y no podía imaginarse algo mejor.

"Eeeeh?!"

El chillido de Lenalee le tomó por sorpresa, y cuando se disponía a correr hacia sus compañeros casi creyendo que se toparía con un akuma al girarse, se encontró con las dos exorcistas inclinadas sobre la inocencia de la niña. La mayor de ellas tenía ambas manos apretadas contra sus mejillas y sacudía la cabeza, intentando disimular la sonrisita boba que adornaba su rostro.

"Me estás bromeando!!" exclamó, sin dejar de sonreír, y Allen comenzó a preguntarse. Un poco, cabía decir, más sin embargo comenzó. "Esa persona... Quiero decir... Las veces que... Pero cómo? Ow"

Por un momento el exorcista tuvo la ligera impresión de que su ojo izquierdo había reaccionado al contacto con las ondas rosadas que irradiaba Lenalee desde su sitio en la mesa.

"Y usted, Krory-sama?" la pequeña Meiling sonrió en dirección al pseudo vampiro sentado al otro costado de la mesa. Éste le miró con los ojos ligeramente ensanchados y una mordida visiblemente marcada en el dedo índice de su mano derecha, producto de haber hecho enfadar al gólem de Cross Marian.

"Ah?" Arystar parecía ligeramente confundido.

"No le gustaría saber quién es la persona destinada para usted?"

El rostro del sombrío exorcista, antes despreocupado, se vio levemente oscurecido por el pesar de aquellas palabras, y su cabeza se movió negativamente de un costado al otro.

"No necesito que me digas algo que yo sé bien, pequeña." respondió, con voz pausada, y Meiling le dedicó una mirada curiosa.

Lenalee apoyó una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Krory, y sonriendo se volvió para mirar a Allen en una tentativa por evitar que su compañero comenzara nuevamente a lamentarse por el pasado y a llamar entre bocanadas a su adorada Eliade.

"Allen-kun?" le dijo, con aquella sonrisita traviesa que Allen sabía significaba _moe_ en su más pura extensión.

"Ah... yo no..."

"Por favor? No me digas que no te gustaría saber con quién estás destinado a pasar el resto de tu vida." el tono ligeramente irónico con el que tiñó sus palabras hizo que los hombros de Allen se estremecieran. "Anda"

El muchacho cabeceó, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso. Del otro lado de la habitación, ambas chicas y el vampiro le observaban con ojos expectantes, y en un momento se sintió completamente acorralado.

"A-llen-kun??"

Suspirando, el exorcista de blancos cabellos avanzó hacia la mesa con paso ligero. Meiling le observaba, divertida, mientras Lenalee le hacía espacio frente a la esfera de inocencia.

Los ojos del chico se toparon con la superficie redonda y fría de la bola de cristal, y su rostro se inclinó hacia el frente. Había comenzando a sentirse extrañamente nervioso en un momento, y sin quererlo, algo dentro de él comenzó a palpitar.

Era acaso miedo lo que sentía?

Las formas irregulares que reptaban dentro de la esfera no parecían muy seguras, y apoyando una mano sobre la otra, cuyos dedos se entrecerraban inconscientemente, se dio cuenta de que, muy en el fondo, estaba asustado de saber si realmente tenía un futuro.

Los años venideros, con sus altas y sus bajas, y las expectativas que con ellos venían no eran algo por lo que Allen Walker, quien vivía el aquí y ahora, siempre entregándose por completo a la tarea de purificar los cuerpos corruptos de los akuma se hubiese preocupado antes. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, aquella vocecita chillona dentro de su cabeza le había dicho en alguna ocasión, pendiendo entre la vida y la muerte, que muy probablemente los placeres banales de la vida, como tirarse sobre el pasto y sentir el calor picante del sol sobre el rostro, o preocuparse por asuntos emocionales, eran cosas que El Destructor del Tiempo estaba destinado a no poder disfrutar nunca.

Y la tristeza que le invadió en aquél momento se volvió tan densa que la tela roja del mantel se arrugó entre sus dedos sin que él mismo se diese cuenta.

"Veamos, Allen-kun..."

Los ojitos exploradores de Meiling se hundieron dentro de la profundidad de su bola de cristal, y Allen se encontró a sí mismo mirando por encima de ella en un infructuoso intento por encontrar algo reconocible dentro de aquella inmensidad de sombras blancas.

"...la persona que fue creada especialmente para ti es..."

Más sin embargo, por otro lado y cuando sus dientes atraparon su labio inferior, Allen se encontró a sí mismo deseando... Deseando qué? Simplemente deseando. Admitirlo era algo para lo que Walker aún no había madurado lo suficiente.

Las cejas de la chiquilla se arquearon, e inclinando el rostro bruscamente, el exorcista pareció ser consciente de que algo dentro de la esfera comenzaba a tomar forma.

Una forma que no sabía si estaba preparado para ver.. Aunque, por otro lado y con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido y tan fuerte que dolía, sus ojos se clavaron en el interior de la bola de cristal y la niebla le engulló completo.

"La persona con la que vas a compartir tu vida..."

Ambos exorcistas se incorporaron al mismo tiempo, y mirándose uno al otro, un terrible rubor se extendió por sus mejillas. Meiling se había dado a la idea desde que les había visto juntos momentos atrás, pero de una vaga suposición infantil al reflejo sumergido dentro de su propia inocencia que nunca se equivocaba, las cosas parecían tomar dimensiones desconocidas incluso para ella.

Allen se cubrió la boca con la mano derecha. A sus costados, Arystar Krory y Lenalee Lee se inclinaron hacia la brumosa esfera de cristal, ansiosos por saber qué era lo que ambos chiquillos habían visto dentro.

"Qué?" preguntó la exorcista, con voz curiosa. "Qué fue lo que viste, Meiling?"

La pequeña sonrió. Su mirada y la de Allen chocaron por un momento, y encogiéndose de hombros, sacudió su cabeza en negativa.

"La verdad es que no pude ver nada. Lo siento."

Ella sabía, y Allen sabía que ella sabía, que él no se había sentido nunca más agradecido con alguien como en aquél momento se sentía para con la muchachita.

"Eeein?? De verdad?"

Lenalee suspiró, con un pucherito, y Krory se volvió a acomodar sobre su propia silla.

"Pero qué puede significar algo así?"

El exorcista de blancos cabellos suspiró también, y con una sonrisa se dejó caer en su sitio. El corazón seguía latiéndole furiosamente.

"No todo se puede en esta vida, Lenalee." dijo, con voz cansada. "Discúlpame."

Más sin embargo, lo que acababa de ver había, notoriamente, perturbado la tranquilidad dentro de los turbios pensamientos del moyashi.

En qué momento había comenzado todo aquello? No podría decirlo con certeza, más estaba seguro de recordar la primera vez que su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sus dedos se rozaron. Aceptaba incluso que momentos atrás, cuando la pequeña adivina había sumergido sus ojos dentro del mar blancuzco del futuro, una parte secreta de él (tan secreta que ni siquiera él mismo se había percatado de ella con anterioridad) había estallado en un remolino de sensaciones, y que como cualquier colegiala de su edad, había deseado que el nombre que en aquellos momentos retumbaba grotescamente dentro de su cabeza brotase de los labios de la niña.

Y sin embargo, Allen se sabía aún demasiado joven como para enfrentarse con aquella clase de sucesos, e incluso la idea de arrojarse al encuentro del Conde del Milenio no parecía tan descabellada como el hecho de tener que afrontar cosas como aquella.

"Lavi!"

Su corazón dio un vuelco. No se había percatado del momento en que Lenalee se había puesto de pie y caminado hasta la ventana que conectaba con el jardín en que ambos Bookman montaban la guardia.

"Lavi?!"

Con un sonido sordo, las botas del pelirrojo golpearon el piso cubierto de hojas secas, y su rostro giró hacia el sitio de donde provenía la voz de la joven.

"Qué sucede?" le escuchó preguntar, y por alguna extraña razón, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del discípulo de Cross Marian.

"Sabes?" los codos de Lenalee se apoyaron sobre el marco de la ventana. Pocas veces se le había visto tan feliz. "Meiling nos está leyendo el futuro. Es fantástica! Es capaz de decirte incluso quién es tu alma gemela!"

La mirada verde de Lavi se posó en ella con sorpresa, y apoyando sobre su hombro izquierdo la longitud de su martillo, le dedicó una sonrisa.

"De verdad? Y te lo ha dicho?"

Lenalee rió tontamente, ruborizándose mientras cabeceaba, y luego se volvió para mirar a los tres que permanecían sentados a la mesa de la cocina.

"También leyó el futuro de Allen."

"Su futuro amoroso?"

Allen estaba seguro de haber escuchado una nota de asombro en la voz del Bookman.

"No es algo que..."

"Te gustaría que leyese tu futuro?" interrumpió la muchacha, y por primera vez en su vida Allen se encontró a sí mismo deseando que se callase. "Puede decirte cualquier cosa."

Lavi sonrió. Se había llevado una mano a la nuca y caminado hacia la ventana de la cocina.

"Lo que me gustaría saber en estos momentos, es en qué momento vamos a comer.. Me muero de hambre, Sabes?" dijo, riendo, y adentro Meiling soltó una risita divertida.

La niña había estado mirando a Allen con ojos traviesos desde que Lenalee abandonase la mesa, y el exorcista se sentía asquerosamente expuesto ante aquella mirada.

"Eeeeh?" gimoteó la hermana menor del supervisor general, al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros, sorprendida. "No te gustaría saber con quién vas a pasar tu vida?"

Meiling ensanchó visiblemente su sonrisa, y de repente Allen se incorporó, calándose el guante correctamente sobre la mano izquierda y tosiendo con disimulo. Krory le lanzó una mirada inquisidora mientras que el moyashi se encaminaba hacia la puerta que llevaba al jardín.

Escuchar aquella conversación había comenzado a hacerle sentir ligeramente enfermo.

"De ninguna manera!" exclamó repentinamente el pelirrojo, y el más joven de ellos se detuvo, con la mano puesta sobre la perilla de la puerta.

El corazón le palpitaba violentamente dentro del pecho.

"De verdad piensas que viejo Panda me permitiría tomarme un momento para salir a ligar? Parece que no conoces la clase de cascarrabias aburrido que...!" la frase se cortó abruptamente con el sonido de un golpe, y Lenalee se echó a reír. Bookman acababa de aparecer de no se sabía dónde para acariciar el rostro de su pupilo con la planta de su bota izquierda.

"De cualquier modo..."

El abuelo de Meiling apareció repentinamente por una puerta, sonriendo ampliamente, y en aquél instante Allen tuvo la impresión de que, como una aparición celestial, el hombre brillaba con luz propia. Llevaba el rostro salpicado con restos de salsa y se frotaba las manos con una servilleta, pero para el muchacho, nunca nada había parecido más hermoso.

"La comida está lista, Exorcistas-sama." dijo, con voz agradable, y tanto Krory como Meiling levantaron sus manos animadamente, con un gritito.

Afuera, Lavi se levantó del suelo al que le había arrojado el Bookman, y prácticamente saltó hacia la puerta, blandiendo su martillo con una mano hasta que fue tan pequeño que pudo guardarlo con facilidad en su bolsillo.

Cuando su mano empujó la puerta hacia adentro, el peso del cuerpo de Allen se precipitó también hacia atrás, a trompicones, y el pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada curiosa. El exorcista de cabellos blancos había levantado el rostro hasta una altura en que sus miradas se encontraron, y por algún motivo que Lavi desconocía, en aquél momento el joven Walker se ruborizó con tanta furia que tuvo que girarse bruscamente y alejarse de él con dirección a la mesa, a paso torpe.

"Allen?" llamó el conejo, con voz queda, y el moyashi se detuvo a mitad del camino hacia el sitio donde los demás se habían congregado ya, en torno a los platos que el anciano comenzaba a acomodar sobre la mesa de madera.

Tras alcanzar a Allen, Lavi colocó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza platinada del chiquillo, quien se estremeció visiblemente.

"Está todo bien?"

"Ah..." la voz de Allen pareció ligeramente rasposa, y Lavi se inclinó hacia él, preocupado.

"Se trata de un akuma? Has sentido algo?"

"No, no es eso." respondió el más pequeño, recuperando repentinamente la compostura. Su mirada subiendo hasta que pudo ver cómo el ojo descubierto de su amigo le contemplaba con preocupación. "Estoy bien." añadió, sonriendo, y su cabeza se inclinó hacia un costado. "Es sólo que por algún motivo me siento feliz."

El Bookman le sonrió también, y con toque travieso apoyó su mano sobre el estómago del otro, quien jadeó, sorprendido.

"No me digas. Te estabas muriendo de hambre también?"

Sus dedos palparon suavemente el vientre del Destructor del Tiempo, quien se ruborizó bajo el tacto de los (ahora se daba cuenta) hábiles dedos del aprendiz de Bookman.

Se trataba de una sensación parecida al revoloteo de miles de alas en su interior, o como si se hubiese arrojado al vacío y el vértigo le azotara las entrañas, más aceptaba que no se sentía mal.

En realidad, admitió, era un sentimiento al que podría incluso llegar a acostumbrarse.

"En estos momentos casi podría echarme a llorar." dijo, riendo, y después ambos se encaminaron hacia la mesa en la que Krory había comenzado ya a devorar también la parte que les correspondía a ellos dos.

"KURO-CHAN!! Deja esooo!" chilló Lavi, arrojándose hacia el vampiro en un intento por arrebatarle la pierna de pollo que se había llevado a la boca mientras que Arystar forcejeaba, y Allen, cuyo sitio había quedado al otro extremo de la mesa, se encaminó hacia la silla sintiendo casi como si caminara sobre algodones.

Era curioso cuán suave parecía volverse la madera del piso después de que una niña que podía ver el futuro hurgaba en su bola de cristal para ti.

"Aquí tienes, Moyashi." escuchó al Bookman decir, extendiendo hacia él un plato con el trozo de pollo en cuya superficie podían notarse claramente las marcas de la dentadura de Krory.

"Que me llamo Allen!! Allen!" replicó él, a su vez, cuando el conejo se sentó a su lado con un trozo de zanahoria cocida metida en la boca. "Además, de verdad pretendes que me coma eso? No me jodas." repuso, componiendo una mueca de asco.

"Eeeeh?? Me dices que no vas a valorar todo el trabajo que me costó arrancársela de la boca a Kuro-chan? Pudo haberme mordido, sabes?! Y tú sabes lo que eso significa!!" exclamó el mayor, a su vez, y Krory dejó escapar un 'oyeee!' que arrancó una carcajada de la pequeña Meiling.

"Pues si tanto amas a ese trozo de pollo puedes comértelo tú."

"Que malo eres, Allen!! Que malo!!"

Haciendo caso omiso de los lloriqueos del pelirrojo, Allen se llevó a la boca los palillos de madera que había tomado de la mesa.

Podría parecer lo que fuera, e incluso probablemente más tarde lo recordaría apenas, pero en esos momentos el ritmo en que su corazón latía parecía maravilloso.

Y si era cierto que Meiling había dicho con anterioridad que no había podido ver nada, Allen sabía, y ella también, que de vez en cuando una mentira dicha en el momento correcto estaba bien. Porque lo que habían visto dentro de la esfera de inocencia habían sido cabellos rojos, y Allen Walker sabía, sin temor a equivocarse, en la cabeza de quien los podía encontrar.

Por lo tanto era seguro que la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le llenaba en aquellos instantes nadie iba a poder arrancarla de su rostro por un buen tiempo.

"Itadakimasu!"


End file.
